


Wintertide

by abbyscameron



Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyscameron/pseuds/abbyscameron
Summary: In the midst of everything, Nyssa and Laurel take time for themselves
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Laurel Lance
Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636408
Kudos: 11





	Wintertide

Laurel glanced around the round and let out a sigh, letting all of the baggage and shit from the past few weeks go. At first, she was slightly nervous about getting away even with Nyssa’s persistence that she needed a break. Typically, Laurel knew that after everything with Darhk, almost dying, getting a meta cry, everything with Chase that was still going on - she needed a break from the city. 

So, in the end, she caved. 

Well that and Felicity threaten to lock her out of the bunker. She knew, or well, she hoped the team could do without her for a bit. So she put in for leave from work and allowed Nyssa to drag her to a cabin up North. 

“It’s a league safe house,” Nyssa told her on the ride up. “It’s rarely used anymore so we shouldn’t have any issues.” 

A week away with her.... what were they exactly? Laurel didn’t know. They were more than just friends, that line had been crossed months ago. Still she didn’t know if she could label it, yet. 

“This will be good for you,” Nyssa said, dropping her suitcase in the foyer and kicking the door closed. 

“Yeah, hopefully,” Laurel responds, tossing her duffel on the nearby couch. She glanced out the window and any last reservations melted away. The snow coating the ground, the trees made the cabin feel more cozy - like it was their own little winter hideaway. 

“Thanks for dragging me away.” 

Nyssa walked up behind Laurel, wrapping her arms around the blond’s waist and laying her head on Laurel’s shoulder. “It really didn’t take too much convincing. Besides, if it did, I’m sure Felicity and I could have made it happen.”

Laurel smiled and leaned into the embrace. “I’m really lucky to have you.” 

If Laurel was being honest with herself, sometimes she didn’t think she deserved Nyssa. Even to this day, she had a hard time believing she could actually be loved, that she could actually be happy; because of everything with Oliver, Sara, the Gambit, her mom, her dad, Tommy.

But Nyssa had dragged her out of that slump, had showed her and continued to show her every day that she was worth it. That there was nothing wrong with her.

“I’m going to fix us something to eat,” Nyssa said in her ear before pulling away. 

Just like that Laurel’s stomach rumbled and Nyssa laughed in response. Laurel couldn’t help but join in. 

“Guess it’s a good thing too.” Nyssa joked as she walked towards the kitchen.

Laurel walked towards the bucket near the fireplace and pulled out some logs, she started and tended to a fire while Nyssa worked her way around the kitchen. Try as she might, Laurel definitely was not the greatest cook in the world. At best, her cooking was edible at best - which was why she mostly survived on take out. 

Laurel walked through the cabin, looking for extra blankets and pillows, deciding to arrange them in front of the fireplace. She laid out the pad of blankets and pillows while Nyssa finished cooking their food. 

Afterwards, they sat on the blankets, eating, watching the snow as it continued to fall outside the window and just enjoyed each other’s company. 


End file.
